Wireless mobile devices are capable of receiving voice and data services by accessing a base station in a communication system over a communication link using a licensed band. However, as the amount of data increases for various data services, there is a need for greater transmission speeds.
These and other short-comings of conventional systems will become apparent through comparison of such system with various aspects of the following embodiments as set forth in the remainder of this disclosure and drawings.